During a pressure resistance welding process, two metal parts to be welded are pressed together and a welding current is fed via the contact points of the parts that have been pressed together, so that the contact points fuse. For connecting a shaft and a hub, for example, a joining area of the shaft can be pressed into an aperture formed in the hub, the joining area being oversized in relation to the aperture. The fusing of contact points during the welding process allows the shaft to be pressed into the hub and welded to the latter. A press-fit welding method of this type is disclosed, for example, in EP 1 941 964 A1. Instead of such a press-fit welding process it is also possible, for example, to use a projection welding process for connecting the two parts.
In the known pressure welding methods, however, problems can arise with regard to the attainable joining strength and joining accuracy.